grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Nava Starseeker
Nava Starseeker is a Sentinel who fought alongside her war sisters when the orcs first appeared in Kalimdor. She is specialized in single target assassinations and is deeply experienced with poisons. After losing her most precious friends, she travels to the Eastern Kingdoms to find peace of mind. One of her major traits is arguably bad luck. While it's generally considered a terrible flaw, in the long term the moments in her life that were cursed by misfortune helped her somehow either to discover or realize important things. History Early life and Sisterhood of Elune As a little girl, Nava would help her mother tend to the wild gardens and other plants surrounding her village, where she started learning most of her knowledge on herb lore. When of age, Astara, her older sister, would frequently take her on hunting trips and would share her knowledge of the land and its creatures, as well as important survival skills. More often than not, she would be saving her little sister from trouble, as it was clear from a very young age that Nava's fate was tied in bad luck. During her adolescence, she sought a deeper spiritual path and took part on the Sisterhood of Elune. As an acolyte she would continue her habit of cultivating herbs and took care of the gardens surrounding the shrines of the Goddess. There she met Medris Leafrunner, a sentinel who guarded the sacred grounds for the Sisters, who would become Nava's treasured mentor. After encounters post their duties, Nava trained under Medris for a few hours every dawn before rest, showing great interest in the martial arts. During that time, she met her mentor's closest friends in special nights when they had the opportunity to train together: Adora Chillbreath, Medris' blood sister, was another sentinel; Shadra Moonveil, Kaylai Shadowleaf and Jaelya Nightmist were training under the Watchers - all of them had amazing fighting skills. After just three years in the Sisterhood, Nava volunteered as a Watcher and left behind the beautiful gardens. Watchers and the Nightblossom As a Watcher, Nava had now more contact with Shadra, Kaylai and Jaelya, who rarely visited Leafrunner and consequently the younger elf herself. The trust and care she had developed for Medris was echoing during their intense nightly drills and each of their mentoring styles. In no less than three and a half years the girls became something special for Nava - a bond of friendship that was stronger and closer than family. The four of them would often take on tracking and hunting assignments, which meant they would often act above the Barrows. Always grouping together when possible, they had an amazing combat synergy, and thus formed a small team called Nightblossom. The name was a reference to small six-petaled flowers that had a beautiful sweet scent and bloomed only in the night, which were common around sacred or pure places of the forest. Most of their missions consisted in either arresting or assassinating corrupt creatures, such as satyrs. For that reason Jaelya, a former priestess and an experienced alchemist, developed a poison (and its antidote) to make their jobs more efficient, called the Evernight Dew. The process of making it was complex and it involved chanting a battle prayer to Elune. The blessed concoction made it so that unholy and corrupted creatures felt pain when in contact with its clear oils, however it could be fatal even for the Night Elves should they ingest it. Due to its beautiful scent provided by the essence of nightblossoms and its general safety of applying it superficially on the skin, the elves would ceremonially coat themselves and their weapons with it, should they act during a spring or summer night. As the perfume was common all over the forest during that time of the year, they were untraceable by scent until they got close enough to incapacitate or kill. For over 60 springs they remained as Watchers, during which time each member of the Nightblossom learned how to craft the Dew and its antidote, perfected their martial arts, hardened their bodies and so much more. However, they missed Medris and her sister, as their rare visits to the sentinels weren't enough for them. After some discussion, they had decided to have one of them leave the Watchers and share their understanding, and make the Nightblossom whole with the presence of Adora and her sister. Nava was chosen for this role, reasoning that the experience would enrich the young Kaldorei's live, and that the gesture would be one of gratitude as well, for if it wasn't for Medris, she wouldn't have been where she was then. By the age of 82 she departs the Barrows, looking forward to become a sentinel and to spend more time with her cherished mentor. Sentinels, the Third War and the present moment With a great combat background from her time as a Watcher, Nava needed only a couple years of training to become a sentinel - specifically learning how to handle moonglaives. During that time she shared decades of experience with Medris and Adora and after telling them about the Nightblossom they became fond of the idea and pushed it further, making the trainings even tougher, hoping to become exceptional warriors. As a sentinel, Nava befriended two lovely creatures who would become her loyal companions. Jai'hal, a beautiful Spotted Frostsaber, and Kal'iris, a pale gray owl. Together with her soul-sisters and the active life of a sentinel, Nava felt like she finally found her place, adopting the name of her village's sentinel faction as her last name and going through the rite of passage to obtain her facial tattoos. Around four decades after joining the Sentinels, orcs of the Warsong clan invaded the Ashenvale woods: showing no respect for the forest, the Kaldorei retaliated. Nava fought bravely alongside her sisters, but their efforts were not enough against the red brutes tainted with demon blood, ultimately resulting in Cenarius' demise. A year past that tragedy, the Night Elves joined forces with the Alliance and the Horde through Medivh's guidance, preparing for the massive battle to come in Mount Hyjal. The Watchers of the Nightblossom arrived in the war camps a few days before the storm, and while rejoiced and excited to fight together with all of her war sisters, an accident while preparing a new batch of the Evernight Dew sent Nava straight to the healers, and she ended up spending the whole duration of the Battle of Mount Hyjal unconscious. The poison nearly killed Nava - it was close to a miracle she had survived. Her awakening to the new world rid of the demons seeking to defile their beloved World Tree was of the bitterest taste: The Kaldorei had lost their immortality, and Nava had lost her friends. The Dew had rendered the young Night Elf so weak she'd need years of rest to fully recover. A few years later, the devastated sentinel departs both Hyjal summit and Moonglade (where she had been recovering) in an attempt to fend off her hurtful feelings and to seek an opportunity to find herself again. Determined to stay true to the Sentinel way and hold her people above all else in her heart, she now wanders through Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, curious about their newfound allies but skeptical about their nature. Fighting to stay an optimist, she focuses on the present and daydreams future adventures. Background Physical traits Nava has an athletic build and tough skin. Her body is hourglass-shaped, her face is oblong and both her hands and feet are gently smaller in comparison. Her deep amethyst hair is often tangled with leaves and branches when she treads about the woods, and even when she combs it for a better presentation her long tresses show signs of their wild nature. She has traditional face tattoos that somewhat match the color of her hair. The markings cover a considerable area of her face, their design resemble falling leaves. She has a delicate crystal stud piercing under her lower lip and two pairs to mach on the tips of her ears. She often wears a pendant she made with the help of Adora hanging closely to her neck. Personality She's generally easygoing, and despite being considered impatient for her people, she tends to be more patient than an average human. This restlessness of hers comes with the fact that she gets bored easily and thus, she's attracted to fun or exciting activities. Despite being almost as playful as Dryads, she's still very respectful to her kind and to individuals of virtue and strength. She's hardly angered, but when it happens she might lose her temper and say (or do) things she normally wouldn't. Although very emotional, Nava will do her best to conceal her emotions that she's not proud of. She's not an easy person to get close to, especially after the loss of her sisters, but superficially she can prove to be very friendly and even warm. Skills and Talents Weapon skills From her adolescence to the present moment, Nava has been in contact with many weapons, but in only a few she's truly proficient: Daggers, short swords, hand-and-a-half swords, umbra crescents and moonglaives. Preferring to fight in close quarters, she mostly uses daggers and swords. Fighting styles Nava has three major fighting styles she has learned throughout her lifetime, each being associated with an element that possess similar characteristics to the martial arts: Wind, Water and Fire. Wind: Seemingly random, surprising - this style was the first she learned from her sister on her hunting trips. She perfected it during her time as a Watcher. Ambushing an enemy, blinding with dirt or special powders and using environmental elements as weapons are examples of this style. Water: Fluid, redirecting - this style was developed when she trained with the Nightblossom for the first time as a group, and it proved to be very helpful against aggressive opponents and control. Dodging and evading attacks, counter attacking and disarming opponents using their own strength are examples of this style. Fire: Explosive, fast - this style was practiced along with Wind style once she became a sentinel. Attacking in a flurry, sudden and fast attacks on the right spots and other actively aggressive moves are examples of this style. Magic As a Night Elf, Nava has knowledge of minor and basic natural magic, which mostly depends on the natural magic already present surrounding the place, as she is incapable of conjuring considerable amounts of elements and the like. The only spells she knows of are of simple nature, such as invoking a tiny globe of light or whispering to the winds to blow on a specific direction. Outside naturally enchanted places, however, even her simplest spells are no good, especially if there's more of a sinister energy on the specific place. Besides that, she knows a few prayers to soothe pain and to raise spirit. Other/Misc skills Besides Nava's hunting and survival skills, herb lore and alchemy, she also has a few hobbies such as singing, dancing and some creative handcrafting. During her free time and when not training with the Nightblossom, Nava learned simple jewel crafting skills with Adora, which she adopted as a hobby. They made delicate small pendants in the shape of a nighblossom for each one of the six warriors. She also enjoys carving on wood and has a crude figurine of a cat to remind her of Jai'hal, who is still recovering from grave wounds during the Third War. Bad luck Throughout her life, Nava has experienced a few but intense moments of bad luck - she jokingly says her bad luck does not come in quantity, but in quality. The degree of unlikelihood of those moments border the absurd, ranging from being "the only one Kaldorei allergic to tree pollen" to a complex series of chained events in a Rube Goldberg machine fashion that results in her face-planting the ground. Companions Jai'hal A spotted Frostsaber with a passion for rolling in dirt, you'll find the actual color of his supposedly white fur is a rare sight. His body is covered in black dots and abstract rings, and his impressively long tail is so fluffy that he uses its tip as a pillow when resting, curled on the ground. Very communicative when feeling safe, this majestic feline never tires of expressing himself through soft growls and half-roars. On the battlefield, Jai'hal is brave and courageous, even for his kind. He's loyal to the people he trusts and relentless when attacking enemies. He's very fast, graceful and extremely agile. His biggest flaw might be his acute aggressiveness; evidence of this can be seen on his left ear - a permanent, open cut etched on its tip. As a mount he may lose focus if only and constantly used for traveling. Much like the elf he's bonded with, he's easily bored (perhaps even more than Nava) and seeks conflict should it come to that. Kal'iris (WIP)Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Rogue